


[Podfic] Prognosis

by sophinisba



Series: Sickness and Shame podfics [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: recrudescence's story read aloud: "a coda where Arthur, freshly legal and bearing baked goods, shows up at Eames’s door."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prognosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257950) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



> Contains references to underage sex and one instance of homophobic language.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Prognosis.mp3) | **Size:** 27.9 MB | **Duration:** 60 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Prognosis.m4b) | **Size:** 29.5 MB | **Duration:** 60 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
